


I’m Yours

by lotorotor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sappy, keith and Lotor are in love as it should be, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotorotor/pseuds/lotorotor
Summary: Keith isn’t used to being in a relationship.Well, he is used to loving Lotor. He’s just not used to thinking about “boyfriend” and “Lotor” in the same sentence, even though they’ve been together for years.





	I’m Yours

They’d been together for a while and Keith still wasn’t quite used to it.

Oh, he was used to Lotor. He was comfortable around his boyfriend in a way he hadn’t been with anyone else. And he was in love with him; there was no doubt there.

But Keith still wasn’t quite used to having a relationship. To informing people that he had a boyfriend who happened to be the galra emperor. It didn’t help that to Keith, Lotor didn’t feel like a boyfriend, that was a much too ordinary word. And he didn’t feel like an emperor; that was much too extravagant. Lotor was, to put it simply, the love of Keith’s life. So, yes, he was his boyfriend, no matter how difficult it was for Keith to wrap his mind around, even all these years later.

Most of the time when Keith talked about Lotor, he didn’t use the word boyfriend. He simply said, “he’s mine.” Laid claim to Lotor, made it clear that he belonged to him and him alone. 

Sometimes when Lotor heard this, he’d pull Keith close and whisper, “that’s right. I’m yours as long as you want me.”

“You’re looking at a pretty long time, babe.” Keith would mutter back with a smirk.

It was all very romantic, though Keith didn’t see it that way. Romance was foreign, it was performative, all gifts and fancy words. All Keith was doing was speaking his feelings. That wasn’t romance, it was just making sure Lotor knew he loved him. (It was romance. That’s literally the definition of romance.)

Keith wasn’t one for dates, either. Yes, he and Lotor often went out, but as wonderful as those experiences were, they weren’t as treasured as moments like today, when Keith had a free moment and used it to steal into Lotor’s room and be alone with him for a moment.

Now, he was settled in Lotor’s lap, head nestled on his broad chest, fingers idly tracing mindless patterns on his arm. These were the moments he loved the most. The comfortable quiet and taking solace in each other’s company. 

“Keith.” Lotor said, his silky voice resonating in his chest. 

Keith hummed in acknowledgement, his fingers never stilling.

“I love you more than anything, you know.” 

“I love you, too.” Keith traced a heart.

Lotor made a content noise and pressed his lips to the top of his head. “I doubt that I’ll ever stop loving you. I want to live the rest of my life with you.”

“I was hoping you wanted that because I was planning to stick around.” 

“Oh, Keith.” Lotor kissed the crown of his head again, “my love, my light. Please stick around forever. In fact, I’d very much like to marry you.”

Keith’s fingers stilled. “Marriage?”

“Yes, well, it’s generally what people do when they love each other as I love you.” Lotor said, a nervous tremor in his normally smooth voice.

“I’d never thought I’d ever marry.” Keith said, his brow creased. “Of course, I never thought I’d have a serious relationship. I never… I never thought about any of this.”

Lotor began tugging at the ends of his long, white hair, a nervous tick. “You can take time to think. You don’t have to answer right now. Just know that I am yours, however you’ll have me.”

There was silence for several beats, and then, “No.”

“Pardon?” Lotor was frozen beneath Keith, his eyes wide and vulnerable. 

Keith turned to straddle his boyfriend so that they were face to face, his hands resting on broad shoulders. “Sorry, I meant no as in I don’t need time to think. I know what I want, and it’s you. You want to get married? Of course the answer’s yes. Let’s get married.”

A smile broke across Lotor’s face like a sunrise. “Truly?”

“I love you more than anything else in this universe. If marriage means I get to keep you, then we’re getting married.” 

Two purple hands flew up to cradle Keith’s face before pulling him into a crushing kiss. Mouths moved together for a much too brief moment before Lotor was pulling away, his eyes shining. “You do get to keep me, no matter what. I’m yours.”

“You’re mine,” Keith agreed, “and I’m yours.”

“Glad we settled that.” Lotor said before devouring his lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Keith is dumb I love him sm
> 
> Find me on other sites:
> 
> tumblr: @glitch-h  
> pillowfort: @glitch-h  
> twitter: @lotorotor  
> insta: @caramelmacchiatoart


End file.
